Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten
by Stroiner
Summary: Eine Trennung. Einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Ein Charaktertest. Ein Ball. Eine neue Liebe? Was Ginny und Draco erleben, wenn Dumbledore Geburtstag feiern will. GW/DM
1. Ankündigung

Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten

- 1. Ankündigung

„Wie jetzt? Er hat ehrlich Schluss gemacht? Also so richtig? Einfach so?"

„Jaaaa! Verdammt Colin! Wie oft soll ich dir die Geschichte denn noch erzählen?! Ich bin zu ihm gegangen und wollte fragen, ob er mit mir in zwei Wochen nach Hogsmead geht und seine einzige Reaktion auf die Frage war dieser verdammt mitleidige Blick! Er meinte, er könnte nicht, da er mit Cho hingeht und bei der Gelegenheit hat er einfach noch hinzugefügt, dass es aus ist zwischen uns. _Einfach so!!! _Ohne irgendeinen Grund! Na gut, jedenfalls, wenn man Cho Chang, diese dämliche Kuh, nicht als Grund betrachtet ..."

Ginny starrte wütend auf ihren Teller. Sie berichtete Colin das jetzt schon zum 4. mal und er glubschte sie immer noch an, als hätte er es gerade erst erfahren. Vor allem wurde Ginny mit jedem mal wütender und deshalb waren die Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller auch schon zu fein püriertem Brei verarbeitet.

„Ginny du siehst echt deprimiert aus."

„Na vielen Dank für diesen konstruktiven Beitrag Colin! Das ist jetzt genau das was ich hören will!"

„Ich wollt's ja nur mal gesagt haben. Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pofrey gehen. Die hat bestimmt einen Trank gegen Liebeskummer."

„Ich hab keinen Liebeskummer! Doch nicht wegen _Harry_!!! Das wäre ja noch schöner. ..." „Ginny ..." „... Er lässt mich sitzen und ich jammer ihm noch hinterher. Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! ..." „Ginny!" „... Das kann er mit wem anders machen, aber nicht mit mir! Ich bin eine Weasley, schon vergessen?! Sowas lasse ich mir nicht bieten! ..." „GINNY! Wenn du nicht willst, dass die ganze Halle zuhört, dann solltest du etwas leiser schrei'n … Es schauen dich schon alle an. Am besten wir gehen jetzt zu Zauber-"  
„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Erst einmal möchte ich hoffen, dass es euch allen gemundet hat und ihr alle satt geworden seid."

Mit diesen Worten stand Prof. Dumledore auf und wand sich an alle Schüler, die gerade beim Abendessen in der großen Halle waren.

„Wie einige von euch vielleicht von meiner Schokofroschkarte wissen, habe ich kommendes Wochenende Geburtstag. Zu diesem schönen Anlass, habe ich beschlossen, dass wir einen Ball veranstalten. Aber natürlich wird das nicht _irgendein_ Ball."

„Jetzt zaubert er bestimmt wieder irgendeine verkorkste Idee aus dem Hut", flüsterte Ron Harry leise zu. Natürlich ist der Begriff 'leise' bei Ron sehr weit gefasst. „Ron! Pssssst", tadelte Hermine ihn deshalb.

„Danke Mr. Weasley", fuhr Dumbledore fort, der Rons Kommentar natürlich nicht entging. „In der Tat habe ich eine meiner berüchtigten Ideen, im Bezug auf diesen Ball. Wir werden für jeden von ihnen den perfekten Partner finden."

**Anmerkung:**_ Sooooo, das ist der Anfang. Ürsprünglich war es als OneShot geplant, aber ich denke, ich baue es noch um ein, zwei Kapitel aus. Lasst mir bitte__** eure Meinung**__ da. Sagt mir ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben oder nicht ;)Danke im Vorraus._


	2. Fragen

Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten

2. Fragen

Nach dieser Ankündigung kamen viele Fragen auf einmal in der Halle auf.

„Wie wollen sie für uns den perfekten Partner finden? Sie kennen ja nicht einmal unsere Lieblingsfarben", schnatterte Pansy Parkinson als Erste und Lauteste von allen.

Ginny verdrehte zu Colin gewandt die Augen. Sie fand, es war eine gute Idee, den Schülern den Partner-suchen-und-fragen-Teil abzunehmen. Das machte vieles um einiges leichter.

Dazu kommt, dass sie Harry und Cho nicht würde beim Tanzen zusehen müssen, die sich in diesem Moment schon wieder glühende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Dieses Problem ist mir durchaus bewusst Ms. Parkinson. Deshalb haben das Kollegium und ich entschieden, einen Charaktertest bei allen Schülerinnen und Schüler durchzuführen."

„Und was ist, wenn ich dann mit einer Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff gehen muss?", fragte Seamus beängstigt an Dean gewandt. Dieser grinste breit und wollte gerade zu einer fiesen Antwort ansetzen, als Prof. Dumbledore hinzufügte: „Natürlich werden wir auf das Alter des jeweiligen Partners achten. Es werden keine Partner von mehr zwei Jahren Unterschied einander zugeteilt.

Und nun genießt den Nachtisch und am morgigen Dienstag werden wir mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball und den ersten Charaktertest beginnen."

Damit setzte sich Prof. Dumbledore wieder auf seinen Platz und griff nach den Zitronenbrausebonbons und ließ einige Schüler mit verwirrter Miene und einigen weiteren Fragen sitzen.

Neville war der erste der sich wieder an seine Freunde wand und fragte: „Ha- Habt ihr m- mitbekommen, dass er gesagt hat, w- wie die Charaktertests aussehen sollen … ?"

„Schdimmt," schmatzte Ron, mit dem Mund voller Kirschkuchen. „Wasch wäre wenn di Hauschlehler unsch befrawen? Isch will nisch -" „Ron! Schluck erstmal runter, bevor du dich mit uns unterhalten willst", tadelte Hermine ihn abermals. „Wir wollen nicht wissen, wie dein zerkauter Kuchen aussieht." Angewidert drehte Hermine ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu, womit sie eine vollkommen überraschte Miene auf Rons Gesicht zauberte und auf den Gesichtern der anderen, sich unterdrücktes Lachen widerspiegelte. Ron lief hochrot an und senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Teller.

Ginny nahm den Faden ihres Bruders jedoch wieder auf: „Leute aber wirklich, stellt euch mal vor, wir würden von Prof. McGonagall zu unseren Lieblingsfächern oder Lieblingsessen befragt werden. Also ich würde keine ehrlichen Antworten geben. Das wäre ja total peinlich, vor der alten Gonagall zuzugeben, dass meine Lieblingsfarbe rosa ist."

„Ginny, deine Lieblingsfarbe ist doch gar nicht rosa, du hast gesagt, -", wand Colin ein, doch Ginny brachte ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zum schweigen. „Das war doch nur ein Beispiel. Aber stell dir Gonagalls Gesichtsausdruck vor, wenn wir ihr solche Sachen sagen. Also ich brauche das nicht unbedingt."

„Ich finde, Ginny hat Recht", sagte Hermine, die sich wieder in eine normale Sitzposition begeben hatte, Ron jedoch immer noch nicht beachtete. „Ich glaube", fuhr Hermine nun deutlich leiser fort, „ich glaube, es wäre mir auch unangenehm, wenn ich ihr sagen müsste, dass Verwandlung nicht mein Lieblingsfach wäre."

Nun war es still um sie herum. Alle im Umkreis von 3 Personen starrten Hermine mit offenem Mund an. „Hermine ...", fing Ron an. „Was ist sonst dein Lieblingsfach?"

**Anmerkung****:**_ Das ist das zweite Kapitel :) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! … Ich halte sie immer etwas kürzer, da es mehr eine Story sein soll, wo man ein Kapitel auch mal so zwischen durch lesen kann, ohne mitten in den elend langen Chaps irgendwo aufhören muss, weil man keine Zeit mehr hat … Ich hoffe, ihr seit mir nicht böse deswegen *hoff ..._

_**Bitte** **sagt mir, was ihr von diesem Chap haltet**, ja?! _

_Dann kommt auch bald das nächste!_


	3. Pansys Antworten

Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten

3. Pansys Antworten

Mittwoch war bis jetzt immer der angenehmste Schultag der Woche für Draco Malfoy gewesen. Heute war er anderer Ansicht.

Er war gerade mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini und Crabbe und Goyle auf dem Weg zu einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Hufflepuffs, als Pansy Parkinson um die nächste Ecke auf sie zu tänzelte. Na ja, also Dracos Meinung nach _versuchte_ sie jedenfalls so zu tun als ob.

„Hallo Draciii Schatz! Rate mal, wo ich gerade herkomme!" flötete Pansy ihm schon von weitem zu. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Und du weißt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst", zischte dieser als Antwort zurück. Pansy ließ sich durch seinen Ton jedoch nicht beirren und säuselte ihm deshalb ins Ohr: „Ich war gerade meinen Charaktertest ablegen. Ach es war ja so schwierig … Ich hätte noch so viel mehr Antworten geben können. Weißt du eigentlich, dass meine Lieblingsfarbe pink ist? Und habe ich dir schonmal erzählt, dass Einhörner meine Lieblingstiere sind? Und bestimmt hast du noch nicht gewusst, dass -" „Ähm Pansy", platze Blaise dazwischen, der den leidenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes nicht länger mit ansehen konnte. „Draco und ich müssen unbedingt noch etwas vor dem Unterricht gleich besprechen. Kannst du diese unvergleichlich interessanten Dinge vielleicht heute Abend beim Abendessen erzählen? Danke."

Damit zog Blaise seinen Freund am Arm weiter den Gang entlang, Crabbe und Goyle folgten auf dem Fuß.

„Warum hat Pansy dir von ihren Lieblingsdingen erzählt?" fragte Crabbe, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für VgddK angekommen waren. „Streng doch mal dein Hirn an Vinc!" meinte Blaise. „Warum meinst du, sollte Pansy wollen, dass Draco all diese Dinge weiß?! Besonders in Anbetracht des Balls am Wochenende." Da Crabbe immer noch die selbe unwissende, ratlose Miene auf seinem Gesicht hatte, sagte Draco sichtlich genervt: „Na sie will, dass ich mit ihr zum Ball gehe! Folglich müsste ich dafür die gleichen oder zumindest ähnliche Antworten beim Charaktertest geben wie sie. Aber ich werde mich hüten das zu tun. Wer will schon gerne mit Pansy zum Ball gehen."

„Ich würde gerne -", setzte Goyle an, verstummte aber, als er Dracos Blick sah. „War ja klar, dass du dich mit ihr zufrieden gibst. Aber nur zu, du kannst sie haben. Sie interessiert mich nicht. Ich will jemand neues … Etwas Waghalsiges. Und außerdem … Wessen Lieblingsfarbe ist schon _pink_?!" fügte er in sichtlich abfälligem Ton hinzu.

In diesem Moment ging, wie von Geisterhand, die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf und die vier Slyherinschüler trotteten zusammen mit den anderen Schülern aus ihrem Haus und den Hufflepuffs hinein.

**Declare:**_ Die Charaktere und die fiktive Welt gehören leider allesamt J.K. Rowling. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story._

**Anmerkung:** _Das Declare hab ich ich den vorherigen Kapiteln immer vergessen, deswegen wurde es jetzt nochmal reingequetscht ;) _

_Dann will ich noch meine liebe Freundin____Lucky_erwähnen, weil sie mir bei der Entwicklung der Grundidee dieser FF geholfen hat und, weil sie sich unbedingt mal erwähnt gelesen haben wollte :) Bitte schön Frinchen :P

_Und ich will noch __fly-mausi-fly__ danken, weil sie immer so lieb rewievt hat bis jetzt :) _


	4. Gefunden

Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten

4. Gefunden

Es war eine seeeeehr lange Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Draco musste Blaise mehrmals in der Stunde anstoßen, um zu verhindern, dass er sein Pergamentblatt beim schlafen vollsabberte.

Als sie es endlich überstanden hatten, waren die beiden die ersten, die an der Tür und somit auf dem Weg in die 'Freiheit' waren. Gerade als Draco die Tür aufmachte, rauschte eine rothaarige Gestalt an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn abrupt stehen bleiben, was zu Folge hatte, dass Blaise ihm in den Rücken lief.

„Hey! Was is' den los Draco? Willst du etwa länger als nötig mit dieser Sabberhex- Oh, das war doch die kleine Weasley, oder täusche ich mich?"

„Ja", sagte dieser nur und trat ein Stück in den Gang hinein, um Blaise Platz zu machen und auch ihn der fröhlich hüpfenden Gestalt hinterher schaun zu lassen, die gerade um die Korridorecke ging, die zur großen Halle führte.

„Drace alter … denkst du, was ich gerade denke?" Mit bedeutungsvoller Miene sah Blaise von dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu seinem Freund und zurück, in den inzwischen leeren Korridor. Draco blickte nachdenklich in die selbe Richtung.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht … Ich werd' drüber nachdenken. Aber denkst du denn, es könnte irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten geben? Ich meine, ich bin zwar gut aussehend und wahrscheinlich der charmanteste Schüler von ganz Hogwarts, aber selbst ich brauche ab und zu ein anständiges Gesprächsthema."

Schweigend gingen die beiden Jungen richtung großer Halle, bis der dunkelhaarige plötzlich die nachdenkliche Stille durchbrach, indem er sagte: „Nein und ja." „Was? Wie 'nein'? 'Ja' was denn?" fragte Draco perplex. „Ich meine, _nein_, du bist nicht der charmanteste Junge der ganzen Schule. Das bin nämlich **ich**. Und___ja_, ich glaube es gibt tatsächlich Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir müssen sie nur herausfinden."

Damit war das Gespräch der beiden auch schon wieder beendet und sie setzten sich gedankenverloren an ihren Haustisch und beluden ihre Teller mit allem, was in Reichweite war.

Nachdem das Mal beendet war, Draco sich jede Einzelheit von Pansy angehört und Blaise im stillen mehrere hundertmal verflucht hatte, standen Draco und sein Freund auf und machten sich, an den Häusertischen vorbei, auf zu den Kerkern.

Gerade als sie sich dem Griffindortisch nährten, schnappen die beiden ein hitziges Gespräch zwischen dem Schlammblut und dem Blutsverräter auf, wobei es, so weit sie es raushören konnten, um irgendein Lieblingsfach ging.

„Hermine … Was is eigentlich dein Lieblingsfach?" „Fang' bitte nicht schonwieder davon an Ronald!" „Sag uns doch einfach was dein Lieblingsfach ist Hermine!" „Nein Ron. Das werde ich nicht tun." „Ach komm schon. Welches Fach kann denn schon sooo peinlich sein, dass du es uns nicht erzählen willst? Ich meine, wenn es jetzt Wahrsagen oder so wäre, dann würde ich echt geschockt sein, aber-", Ron stoppte mitten im Satz, als er sah, dass sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein Hauch von rosa abzeichnete.

„Nein", hauchte Ron und fügte dann, nachdem das Salatblatt von seiner Gabel gefallen war, weil er sie seit Anfang der Diskussion auf dem halben Weg zum Mund 'verloren' hatte, ungläubig hinzu: „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Seit wann stehst du denn auf dieses Zukunftsgeschwafel?"

„Das ist kein Geschwafel Ron!" Hermine blickte ihren rothaarigen Gegenüber nun nicht mehr leicht beschämt, sondern kampfbereit an. „Es ist ein wirklich interessantes Fach! Man kann sehr viel von den Planeten und Sternen lernen, auch wenn man sich nicht immer zu 100% sicher sein kann, dass die Vorraussagungen stimmen. Sogar Professor McGonagall sagt, dass man durchaus auf das Wissen der Zentauren in dieser Hinsicht-", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Du hast nicht zufällig den Kurs zu Wahrsagen gewechselt, weil Firenze ihn unterrichtet, oder?" Nun war auch Ron hellhörig geworden, der seine Aufmerksamkeit seit dem Beginn von Hermines Vortrag auf sein Essen gerichtet hatte. „Du … Du bist doch nicht etwa … Nur wegen einem Zentauren? … Aber warum …" „Ron", ging Ginny da dazwischen, die bis jetzt stumm dem Gespräch des goldenen Trios gelauscht hatte. „Red mal in ganzen Sätzen! So wie du rumstotterst kommt man noch auf die Idee, dass nicht Harry und Hermine, sondern Crabbe und Goyle deine besten Freunde sind!"

„Is ja gut. Nachdem ich mich schon meinem Schock erholt habe, wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich für uns alle hoffe, dass Hermine nicht ihren zweiten Lockhard gefunden hat. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass er diesmal wenigstens auch die Sachen beherrscht, von denen er es behauptet. … Aber ich kanns immernoch nicht glauben … Hermine! Das is _Wahrsagen! _Früher hast du immer so getan, als gäbe es das Fach gar nicht! Und jetzt?! Jetzt ist es dein _Lieblingsfach._"

Ron war sichtlich empört über diese Offenbarung und auch Draco und Blaise konnten kaum glauben, was sie da hörten. Jeder wusste von Grangers vehementen Abneigung gegenüber Wahrsagen. Aber er vergaß darüber nachzudenken, denn das was er als nächstes hörte, sollte ihn noch mehr beschäftigen.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran Ron?" hörte er Ginny sagen. „Ich hab's zwar bis jetzt niemandem gesagt, aber jetzt wo Hermine es auch 'gestanden' hat...." „Sag' mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du auch Wahrsagen magst! Dreht ihr denn alle völlig am Rad?" warf Ron ein. „Psst", unterbrach Hermine. „Jetzt lass' sie doch mal ausreden."

Spätestens jetzt hatte Ginny die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der Nähe Sitzenden. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, lief sie ein wenig rot an, was, wie Draco überraschenderweise bemerkte, eigentlich sogar süß aussah. „Ähm ...", begann sie verlegen. „Also, mein Lieblingsfach ist … ist Zaubertränke", nuschelte sie. „_Waaaaas_??!!" rief Ron. „Ginny! Wer war es? Wer hat dich verhext? Darauf kannst du _unmöglich_ selber gekommen sein! Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke! Wie kannst du das den _mögen_?!" „Und warum nicht? Vielleicht macht es mir Spaß?! Oder vielleicht steh ich ja böse Jungs! Na Mr. Ich-liebe-Kräuterkunde-wegen-der-neuen-heißen-Lehrerin hats dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte ihn seine Schwester hitzig, die jetzt den selben Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wie Hermine zuvor. Nur vielleicht eine Spur temperamentvoller. Das schien auch Ron gesehen zu haben, denn er stammelte schnell: „Öh, ich … meinte doch nicht … wollte gar nicht sagen ..." „Mach dich nicht wieder zum Affen Ron! Du ähnelst ihnen jetzt schon genug!"

Damit stand sie auf und marschierte kurz vor Blaise und Draco aus der großen Halle. Als Ginny so an Draco vorbei eilte, stellte er fest, dass sie nach Blumen roch. Zwang sich selbst jedoch, seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu richten. Zum Beispiel auf die Tatsache, dass er soeben eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden hatte. Das schien auch Blaise aufgefallen zu sein, denn er grinste seinen paltinblonden Freund nur spitzbübisch an.

**Anmerkung:** _Und das war das nächste Chap. :) Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die nächsten 2 Wochen, weil ich ja Ferien habe, nicht zum schreiben kommen werde, weil ich größtenteils unterwegs bin *wegduck_

_Also müsst ihr auf Kapitel Nummero 5 wohl ein Weilchen warten. Dfür ist dieses Chap. Ja aber auch länger als die anderen ;) _

_Besonders danke ich ____, weil sie mir ein Review geschenkt hat, wo sie ja eigentlich Schwarzleserin ist __*****__stolz auf mich bin _

_Vielen, vielen Dank!!_

_Und natürlich auch nochmal __**fly-mausi-fly**__ und meine liebe __**Lucky**__ :), weil sie mir immerwieder sagen, dass die Story Potenzial hat und mich damit motiviert weiterzuschreiben :) Dankeee!!!_

_Bitte sagt mir doch alle, was ihr von diesem Chap. haltet ja?!_


	5. Charaktertests und schlechte Laune

Schokofrösche und andere Gemeinsamkeiten

5. Charaktertests und schlechte Laune

Mittwoch. Eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere. Aber dieser Mittwoch, sollte ein bisschen anders ablaufen.

Jedenfalls für Ginny und die anderen Schüler, die an diesem Nachmittag ihren Charaktertest machen sollten.

„Was meinst du, was wohl abgefragt wird? Ich hoffe, es sind keine Antworten vorgegeben. … Oder vielleicht lieber doch, dann muss man nicht so viel darüber nachdenken und kann spontaner entscheiden. … Andererseits sind es dann ja nicht wirklich meine _Lieblings_sachen … sondern eher die Sachen die ich _bevorzugen_ würde. Ich denke es sollte beides geben. Und man kann sich dann fr das entscheiden, was man besser findet. Wobei das ja eigentlich eine ziemliche Pergament- und Tintenverschwendung wäre. Vielleicht sollte man lieber-" „Colin! Es sind doch nur ein paar Fragen, die wir beantworten müssen. Schieb' mal nicht so eine Panik!" „Entschuldigung", nuschelte Colin daraufhin verlegen und schaute beim gehen auf seinen Schnürsenkel der sich gelöst hatte und nun beim gehen hin und her wedelte.

„Und überhaupt, ich weiß gar nicht, warum sich in letzter Zeit alles nur noch um diesen doofen Charaktertest dreht. Is ja nicht so, als würde man für die kreativsten oder am schönsten geschriebenen Antworten einen Preis bekommen." Ginny war sauer.

Das merkte man daran, dass sie sonst niemals, _niemals_ ihren besten Freund einfach so anschnauzte. Oder sich über so harmlose Dinge, wie einen Charaktertest aufregte. Oder einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte, der ganz klar zeigte, wessen Tochter sie war. Es war der selbe Ausdruck, den Molly Weasley immer zeigt, wenn Fred und George wieder irgendwas ausgefressen hatten.

Doch weder Fred noch George trugen die Schuld an Ginnys schlechter Laune. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Im Gegensatz zu IHM waren ihre Zwillingsbrüder so harmlos und nett wie … wie … Ginny hatte keinen Vergleich. Ihr Fehlten die Worte, wenn sie auch nur über diesen miesen, schmierigen, hinterhältigen was-auch-immer-er-war _nachdachte_.

Ihr wisst sicher, an wen Ginny da denkt. Ja, genau der. Wer könnte es auch anderes sein. Er ist der Einzige der eine rothaarige, temperamentvolle Weasley, wie Ginny eine ist, so auf die Palme bringen könnte. Gut, ja ich weiß, das ist ein bisschen übertrieben. Es gibt da natürlich noch den ein oder anderen Kandidaten, der auch in dieses Profil passen würde.

Aber Snape ist nun mal der schlimmste von allen. Jedenfalls dachte Ginny das. Später sollte sie noch eines besseren belehrt werden.

„Glaubt er eigentlich, ich hätte sonst nichts zu tun? 5 Seiten Pergament! Für einen kleinen Brandfleck auf dem Zaubertränketisch. Und sein wir mal ehrlich, der ist sowieso total versifft und doch auch schon überall angekokelt. Da fällt mein kleines Missgeschick doch nun wirklich nicht auf. Oder was sagst du dazu Colin?" … „Colin?" Er gab keine Antwort. Ginny wandte sich also verärgert von dem all zu interessanten Fussel an ihrem Pulli ab, um Colin schon wieder anzumaulen, warum er denn nicht antwortete, als sie geradewegs in jemanden hinein rannte.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht schon wieder die Wieseline ist" ,schnarrte eine Stimme, ein Stück oberhalb ihres linken Ohrs. Damit hatte Ginny die zweite Person entdeckt, die sie ganz gehörig aufregen konnte. Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher an diesen Schnösel gedacht. „Oh!" sagte sie zuckersüß. „Tut mir schrecklich Leid." „Na wer hätte das gedacht, sie hat sogar Manieren", das war Zabini.

Natürlich. Wo Ekel.1 war, war auch Ekel.2. Ginny seufzte innerlich. Der Tag konnte nur noch besser werden.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich falsch verstanden Zabini. Es tut mir Leid für euch, dass ihr mir gerade _heute _im Weg steht. Ich hab ziemlich schlechte Laune und es wäre doch sehr schade für euch, wenn ich kleines Wiesel euch die Frisuren zerstören würde, habe ich Recht? Also wärt doch bitte so freundlich und lasst mich und meinen Freund einfach durch diese Tür gehen, den Charaktertest machen." Ginny hatte eine optische Täuschung. Sie bildete sich ein, gesehen zu haben, dass Draco Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckte. … Aber das konnte natürlich nicht sein. Ein Malfoy hatte seine Gesichtszüge immer unter Kontrolle. Ginny stellte sich immer eine Art Maske vor. Eine unbewegliche, steinharte Maske, die niemand durchbrechen konnte. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy nie unbeherrscht erlebt. Doch, ein einziges Mal. Als der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel ihn in den Arm gehackt hatte. Aber das hatte er verdient.

„Was starrst du mich so an Weasley? Ich weiß ja, dass ich schön bin, aber du bist eine Griffindor. Habt ihr Griffindors keinen Stolz?" Damit traten er und Zabini einen Schritt zur Seite, um mich und Colin, der während der ganzen Unterhaltung hinter mir stand, durch die Tür zu lassen.

Da Ginny sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte und nach wie vor Draco anstarrte, der schon verdächtig eine Augenbraue hochzog, ergriff Colin ihren Arm und zog Ginny unsanft in den magisch vergrößerten Klassenraum hinein. Er bugsierte sie zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des großen Raumes und beobachtete die beiden Slytherinprinzen, wie sie sich nach ganz hinten setzten.

Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Ginny und schüttelte sie ein bisschen. „Ginny. Ginny, hey!"

„Hm, was?" kam es von eben jener. „Was war das denn eben? Warum hast du ihn so angestarrt?" wiederholte er Malfoys Frage. „Ich .. Ich .. weiß es nicht. Irgendwas hat mich fasziniert", entgegnete Ginny wie in Trance. Ihr war nicht klar, wie sowas passieren konnte. Das war Malfoy. Grob. Unsensibel. Gemein. Potentieller Todesser. Arrogant. Gut aussehend. Überheblich. Ungesund selbstsicher. Fies. Weiberheld. Slytherin. Unantastbar. Erzfeind von Ron und Harry und … Faszinierend. Nicht, dass ihr jetzt was falsches denkt. Ginny mochte Malfoy nicht. Aber irgendetwas machte sie neugierig. Und irgendwas hatte sie dazu veranlasst, genau darauf zu achten, ob sie da nicht doch einen zuckenden Mundwinkel gesehen hatte. Hatte sie natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem war es ihr in diesem Moment so … _echt_ vorgekommen. Colin fragte sie noch irgendwas, aber sie bekam es kaum mit. Ihr Blick war starr auf die leere Tafel vor ihr gerichtet. Sie dachte nach.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Colin es wohl aufgegeben, denn sie fühle keine Hand mehr auf ihrer Schulter, die sie schüttelte. Trotzdem wurde sie recht schnell aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Professor Sinistra herein kam und die Charaktertests verteilte.

Ginny zückte ihre Feder und war, gegen ihren Willen, schon gespannt, was für Fragen es wohl sein würden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco kam sich vor, wie bei einem Formular einer Partnervermittlung. Womit er ja gar nicht so falsch lag, wenn mans genauer betrachtet.

Die erste Frage war, wie zu erwarte war, wie sein Name lautete. Die zweite hätte man auch noch erahnen können: Welchen Jahrgang der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen sie?

Bei der dritten Frage ging es dann wirklich um seine persönlichen Interessen. Sie lautete: Was ist ihr Lieblingsschulfach an der HSfHuZ?

Draco musste beim Anblick dieser einfallsreichen Abkürzung fast grinsen. Aber nur fast. Diese Frage war natürlich leicht zu beantworten und da er sich vorgenommen hatte, auf gar keinen Fall Pansys Antworten auch nur nahe zu kommen, hatte er beschlossen annähernd wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

Nachdem diese Frage also mit einem guten Gewissen und einem sauberen 'Zaubertränke' in seiner schönen, geschwungenen Schrift beantwortet war, wurde es bei der nächsten schon schwieriger.

Er konnte nicht schreiben, dass sein Lieblingsfluch 'Crucio' war … also nahm er den am nächstliegendsten: 'Serpensortia'. Er mochte Tierflüche. Besonders wenn es sich um Schlangenflüche handelte.

Er grinste bei dieser Antwort also in sich _hinein_ und widmete sich den nächsten Fragen. Er war sich sicher, dass die verhassteste Person für ihn Potter war und dass Snape sein Lieblingslehrer war.

Trelawny war für ihn persönlich die verrückteste Lehrerin aus dem Kollegium und bei einem Seitenblick auf Blaise Pergament stutzte er, denn dort stand, dass Blaise Prof. Sprout für verrückter hielt. Das konnte Draco ihm nicht verdenken. Er kannte Blaise und er hatte schon genug Unterricht bei Sprout gehabt, um zu wissen, dass die beiden so gar nicht auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. Überhaupt gar nicht, versteht ihr, was ich damit meine? Nicht so, wie Strand und Meer oder Himmel und Erde, nein. Die berühren sich ja noch in einer Gewissen Art und Weise und kommen miteinander aus. Die beiden waren eher so wie … Benzin und Feuerzeug, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. _

_Dieses Chap. Ist mal wieder meiner besten Freundin gewidmet, ohne die ihr wahrscheinlich noch viel laenger haettet auf dieses Chap. warten muessen. *mich schaem * _

_Außerdem muss ich mich natuerlich bei allen entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe :-( _

_Ich versuche das zu bessern. Ich strenge mich an. Wirklich. … Hoff' ich. Bis zum nächsten mal!_

_P.S.: Reviews nicht vergessen ;-)_


End file.
